Celebrity Celebi
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: Celebi has always been shadowed and put down by her prettier, more popular sister Shaymin, but in Azelf's eyes, she's more beatiful then Shaymin could ever be. Azelf X Celebi. :oneshot: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CEL! :p


Gawd-ness, I really can't seem to get these B-day oneshots up on time. TT_TT

Sorry it's late, Cel, but here it is. *Runs out crying* Anyway, in this oneshot I make Shaymin and Celebi twin sisters, and I make Shaymin VERY snobbish. Celebi is calm, and straight forward, while Azelf is more fun loving. WOO! Not that I don't like Shaymin, but I needed her personality to click for this story. BTW it's Celebi X Azelf.

Desclaimer: Do I own Pokemon? What kind of fool question is that? Really, if you read one of my one of my unpublished stories, and compared it to the anime, you'd know that I obviously DON'T own the Pokemon franchise. I do, however, own a very cute Rhydon named Roco. :p

* * *

"We're gonna have the BIGGEST party EVER!" Shaymin exclaimed cupping her tiny white paws together. Her eyes dazzled in the soft sunlight as she exerted a dreamy sigh.

"Aren't we, Celebi?" She asked turning to her fellow grass type legendary. Celebi shrugged her shoulders slightly. The fairy legend shifter her position. She kneeled so that she could lie down in the crisp grass. The cool breeze brushed past her antenna as she neared the end of page seventy-three in her novel.

"I suppose so," She said finishing another page of "To Kill a Mockingbird". As she finished the last sentence, as if on cue the wind brushed the page softly, turning it over to page seventy-four. The fairy like creature smiled gently as she continued the novel.

"This is going to be way bigger than any human party!" Shaymin yelled from nearby. Ceelbi rolled her azure eyes, annoyed at the fact that her twin simply had to scream, despite the fact that they where merely six feet away. Shaymin's grin widened as she whirled around to face her sister, tiny green eyes sparkling in wonder. Noticing that her sister wasn't nearly bursting into song herself. Shaymin whirled around giving her sibling a bewildered stare.

"Why aren't you doing anything? This is going to be the biggest day _ever _and all you care about is that stupid little book," She chirped suddenly, her high-pitched voice evoking slight annoyance in the fairy legend. Her blue eyes closed slightly as she folded the page over, marking it so that she insured her spot – page seventy-five. Celebi placed the novel down gently, flicking her gaze up towards Shaymin's in frustration.

"Shaymin," She began "Honestly, I'm not really that excited about the whole thing. I know you are, but I'm really not to found of the party life," She concluded causing Shaymin to burst out in a shrill, ear splitting laughter. Celebi winced slightly.

"What's so funny," She asked, her voice rising in pitch slightly. Shaymin's hysterical laughter continued for a good thirty seconds before she sighed deeply.

"Celebi, really now. Are you all right in the head? It's a party, how could you NOT love it!" She sighed closing her eyes. Celebi opened her mouth to speak, but Shaymin raised a white paw, silencing her.

"No, no, don't tell me. Let me guess, is it that you're an boring book worm, or the fact that I'm going to steal the show, AND your boyfriend?" Celebi's cheeks flushed red.

"Azelf is NOT my boyfriend!" She snapped suddenly causing Shaymin's eyes to widen in amusement.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I didn't say Azelf, so it's truth then?"

"NO!" Celebi snarled dangerously. Shaymin's shrill laughter rose even louder as Celebi's rage grew.

"Don't worry though," She laughed. "If you really don't want to claim him then _I _will. I'm obviously the better choice," She said smiling. Celebi blinked.

"Why is that?" She said narrowing her eyes slightly. Shaymin merely shrugged.

"Well, it's a little hard to say, m'dear," She said in a taunting tone of voice. "But not only your personality, but your appearance is terribly dull," She whispered with mocking sympathy. Celebi's calm blue eyes burned in rage.

"What did you sa-"

"It's only the truth," Shaymin growled cutting her off. "So don't get mad, just because I'm prettier than you," Shaymin said turning her nose up in a snobbish manner. Celebi clenched her tiny fist, but other than that did nothing. The green fairy watched silently as her sister wandered off, still laughing her head off. A small sigh erupted from Celebi's thought.

"Maybe, she's right," She whispered to herself. Celebi felt an overwhelming feeling of self-pity, but it didn't last long, as she was interrupted by a quiet whooshing noise. She blinked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Hey birthday girl," She heard someone say in a singsong tone of voice. Celebi smiled softly.

"Azelf," She said whirling around to see the male fairy behind her. He had a grin plastered over his azure face as his jeweled tails swished in the breeze.

"Thank you, Azelf," She said with a weak smile. Azelf's grin instantly faded.

"What? What did I do? Please tell me it wasn't something I did, cause I- "

"NO! No, no it's not that at all," She said raising her green hands defensively. She sighed softly, watching the wind breeze through the grass.

"It's just," She stopped not knowing how else to phrase it. "Do you think I'm boring?" She asked abruptly causing Azelf's amber eyes to widen.

"Was it the thing I said yesterday? The one about you being boring when you wouldn't come watch the sun rise? Aw Celebi I was just jok-"

"No no!" She cried cutting him off.

"It wasn't anything you've done, honest. It's just… well… Shaymin says that I act really boring, and that I look boring," She said blushing slightly. Azelf blinked.

"I should've known it was Shaymin," He sighed. The blue elf sighed, averting his gaze.

"What?" Celebi asked in an unnerving voice.

"Do you really think I'm boring?"

"No, NO! That's not it, it's just that, dang it Celebi, you're awesome, but it's just that Shaymin. She's always trying to find ways to put you down," She said growling in frustration. His amber eyes glowed with an angry fire. Celebi flinched slightly – it wasn't like him to be so angry. Celebi frowned.

"I just won't come to the party, then we don't have to worry about any more confrontation," She said frowning. Azelf's eyes widened.

"No! Please, Celebi, don't do that! I want you to be there, it won't be the same, and besides it's YOUR party too!" He said throwing his arms up. Celebi's blue eyes where wide in shock.

"But Shaymi-"

"Shaymin is a self-absorbed idiot… a real moron," Azelf growled cutting her off. His eyes narrowed dangerously causing Celebi to blush.

"Really? You, want me to come that much?" She asked averting her gaze. The blush spread further across her face as she felt Azelf place his paw on her shoulder.

"Please, Celebi. I'd be heart broken if you didn't come," Azelf said in a soft, gentle tone of voice. Celebi's eyes turned towards Azelf's seeing that they where filled with sincere kindness. She blushed a deeper red before nodding.

"Yes, I… I'll come," She said before giving a reassuring nod. Azelf's frown instantly turned to a smile.

"Thank you, that makes me happy," He said embracing the green pokemon. Celebi's eyes sparkled in wonder as she felt the blue pokemon's arms wrap around her. She blushed again.

"Y-you're welcome," She stumbled, causing Azelf to pull away.

"What's wrong?" He asked blinking in bewilderment. Celebi shook her head.

"Nothing," She said giving a nervous smile. Azelf simply shrugged before floating into the sky.

"You won't be disappointed!" He called before waving cheerily and disappearing into the sky. Celebi blinked, blue eyes still wide from the tender moment. Although it was meant to be a friendly embrace, something still tickled her insides and made her heart melt.

"I'll go," She murmured, "But only for him..."

* * *

By nightfall, Spear Pillar had been transformed from an ancient relic into a festive place in a short amount of time. The final touches where Shaymin's handing flower baskets, which had to be placed nearly at the top. It was up to Palkia and Rayquaza to put them up, since nearly everyone else was too short to reach.

"No no, put it here," The flower hedgehog mumbled as she watched Rayquaza struggled with the nearly three hundred pound basket of flowers. Although he was normally strong, he'd been posing his arms held high for a while now it was growing tiresome.

"No! More the right! More… more… more NOW, Ack Ray look what you did! You had it just perfect!" Shaymin complained in a whiny tone of voice. Rayquaza's yellow eyes narrowed dangerously as he dropped the basket to the floor causing soil to spill.

"Now you look here, if you want to be so picky about where the damn thing goes, than YOU put it up!" He growled causing Shaymin's eyes to grow wide in false fear.

"RAY! I just want my sweet sixteen to be amazing, but you – "

"OKAY, okay." Rayquaza growled, not interested in Shaymin's ridiculous sob story. The white hedgehog clapped her hands together, squealing in delight.

"Thank you Ray," She said grinning in false gratitude. She then waddled off, determined to make sure that everyone was doing his or her part. It seemed that everything was in check, so she decided to take a short break from harassing everyone. Shaymin took a spot upon a smooth rock, sighing deeply.

"This is gonna be awesome," She said grinning. Her emerald eyes turned to the sky, where they noticed something interesting. It was unmistakably Azelf. Shaymin grinned, waving a snowy paw.

Azelf! Hey, hey! OVER HERE!" She called waving around frantically. The blue elf pokemon blinked before swooping down to meet the grass type.

"Hi, Shaymin. Listen, have you seen Celebi?" He asked suddenly. Shaymin frowned.

"NO I haven't," She huffed. "However, I don't think she's coming. You know her, typical boring Celebi," She said waving a paw to dismiss the subject. Azelf's amber eyes narrowed.

"She isn't boring," He said in a low, dangerous voice. Shaymin frowned.

"Honey, she's a boring little fairy who's only excitement in her entire life is the fight between Harry Potter and the Basilisk," She said rolling her eyes. Azelf narrowed his eyes further.

"Why Shaymin? Why do you insist on putting her down like you do?" He asked in a desperate attempt to understand. Shaymin simply scoffed.

"Look, Azelf. I understand you're attached to that girl, but really, don't you think you need a closer female figure in your life?" She asked batting her eyelashes slightly. Azelf raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Shaymin all I want is for you to be a little nicer to her. That's all," Azelf said in a desperate, nearly begging voice. Shaymin grinned.

"I'll think about it… now where's my crown of flowers. I'm gonna ROCK this show tonight," She said before bounding off. Azelf rolled his eyes in frustration, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"The idiot," He growled under his breath and turning up his nose in disgust. Azelf prepared to float into the sky, before someone tapped his arm gently. He whirled around.

"CELEBI!" He exclaimed nearly tackling the green fairy into a hug. Celebi blushed.

"G-glad to see you to, Azelf,"

"I'm SO glad you came! I was worried that you wouldn't!" He said hugging her tighter. Celebi pushed away from Azelf, struggling to get out of his constricting embrace. Eventually, she was able to twist free, inhaling deeply as she did.

"Sorry," Azelf said grinning sheepishly. Celebi emitted a warm smile.

"It's okay, really," She said smiling. Azelf blushed suddenly, rubbing the back of his head with his paw. A nervous chuckle found it's way to the outside, causing Celebi to blink.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just… I'm glad you came," He said blushing further. Celebi smiled.

"Oh," Was all she managed. A cool wind whispered, brushing her green skin. Her deep, azure orbs met Azelf's amber ones and they both blushed, turning away quickly.

"Maybe, we should head over to the party, it's gonna start soon," Azelf said motioning back towards the center of the Spear Pillar. Celebi nodded slowly, her eyes never meeting his. Both psychic types floated along side each other, the starts glittering above them. By the time they had made it back to the main area of Spear Pillar, all of the other legendaries had made their appearances as well. The entire area was decorated in flowers of all shapes and colors. Azelf was even more surprised to see that Shaymin had gotten live entertainment, the pokemon pop group _Bubble Fuzz _that consisted or Jigglypuff, Altaria and Lapras. The group was performing their hit _POP Star_. The hit song was well known in the pokemon world, and a favorite party song. Azelf gaped in surprise as Shaymin bounded up to him. She wore a head of Marigolds atop her head, and even Azelf had to admit the only complemented her already good looks.

"Surprised?" She asked causing the blue elf to nod slowly.

"Well, come on!" She said tugging on his arm.

"They're gonna perform _POP Star_ next, you _have _to dance with me!" She exclaimed tugging on his arm. Azelf looked to Celebi, but before he could say anything Shaymin was dragging him out to the middle of the dance floor. Now he was left with no other choice than to dance with a fool, and although he wished to force her away, he didn't want upset her – though he didn't mind hurting her pride.

"Isn't this nice? Azelf?" Shaymin asked smiling at the blue elf. Azelf averted his gaze.

"I suppose," He said in an uninterested tone. Noticing this, Shaymin attempted to the conversation started again.

"You know, I really don't know what you see in Celebi," She said glancing over at her sister. The winged pokemon's eyes narrowed as Shaymin continued to dance with Azelf.

"She's really, rally boring," She said rolling her eyes. "I mean, you could fall asleep listening to her. And worst of all he doesn't ever want to DO anything," She exclaimed causing Azelf's blood to boil.

"Really though, I gave her the opportunity to be the star, right beside me. She could be like, my VIP or something, of course, but even then I'd still be way more noticeable then that boring little bookwor-" Azelf stopped dancing.

"THAT'S IT!" He growled causing all heads to turn. The music stopped as everyone gazed at the pair in the center of the Spear Pillar. Shaymin blinked in surprise, before narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Excuse me?" She growled grabbing Azelf's arm, but at that very second amber eyes flashed neon yellow. An amber spark transmitted between Shaymin and Azelf, and the flower hedgehog froze, becoming completely paralyzed.

"Wha-what's this?" She shrieked in shock. Azelf huffed, snatching the grown of Marigolds from Shaymin's head.

"I AM the being of willpower, so it makes it pretty easy for me to take yours away," He said grinning sinisterly. Shaymin's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? AZELF I command you to give me back my willpower RIGHT NOW!" She exclaimed struggling to move her arms and legs. Azelf scoffed.

"Sure, after the party," He said turning his back on Shaymin. The blue elf then turned to Celebi, smiling shyly as he did. The other legendaries began to chatter as Azelf moved across the floor towards the green fairy.

"Celebi," He said in a quiet, timid tone of voice. "Tonight, all I've heard from Shaymin is how boring and dull you are," He said shooting a glare back at the flowered hedgehog.

"But, I can't stress enough how wrong she is. Celebi, you're the most fun pokemon I know, and I sincerely mean that," He said blushing madly.

"I mean, what I mean to say… I don't care how popular she is, to me, you're the most popular one in my life. If I had kids, you'd be the one I'd want them to look up to. You're educated, witty, calm and cool. Everything that Shaymin isn't," he said causing Celebi to blush a deep shade of red.

"Celebi, you're the only celebrity in my life, and I mean that," he said placing the crown of merrigods on Celebi's head. He then held out an azure paw, offering her the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked, smiling softly as he did. Everyone watched attentively as Celebi took Azelf's hand, smiling as she did so.

"Yes," She laughed. Before she knew it, she was being dragged out onto the dance floor. Bubble Fuzz sang a slow, happy birthday song for the occasion. Celebi leaned on Azelf as the two danced in the center of the floor.

"Happy birthday," Azelf whispered as they whirled around. Celebi giggled, resting her head on Azelf as they danced.

"Thank you," She laughed. "And thank you for making me feel like a queen." Azelf's amber eyes smiled.

"Don't thank me, that's what you are to me... after all."

* * *

**END**

* * *

I hope you liked, Cel, I really do. And I hope it wasn't too... rushed or anything. Sorry for being let again. *runs out crying* but seriosuly, tell me what you thought... Really tell me what you thought, even if you honestly didn't like it. XD


End file.
